Alcohol
by gohanfan1
Summary: Gohans mother is an alcoholic and has been abusing him. He goes camping with his friends and Vegeta finds out. What will happen to Gohan? Will he stay with his mother or some where else?
1. the begining

***Hey people who are reading this I just hope you will like this read and if you don't like it I understand but lets look on the bright side that always helps. I do not own dragonball/z/gt I just like to mess up with their lives and this is my first story that's sad *awww***

** Chapter One**

Sitting all alone on his bed. He hears his mother yell at the television, and her footsteps walking forward. He hugged his knees even tighter waiting for her to show up at his room door. He heard it slam next to the wall on the other side. She has entered.

"Gohan what are you doing!" She yelled walking up to him taking his arm forcefully hulling him up off of his bed.

"You where suppose to be camping with the bald headed guy and the baseball player!" She threw him to the floor and waited for an answer. Gohan sat on his knees looking at the floor.

"That's tomorrow mother today is Friday." He said obediently waiting for her reply. She grabbed him by the hair and made him look at her.

"That's your excuse?" She yelled. He could smell the liquor radiate off her. She began smacking his face until she got tired. Gohans face was red from ether blood or smack marks.

"Your pathetic being born was first then killing your father!" She got up and walked out the door slamming it. Gohan got back on his bed and cried softly going to sleep.

(The next morning)

He heard the birds chirping out side. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He went into the living room to find his mother on the floor passed out. He walked into the bathroom and saw what damage was conflicted upon his the other night.

"Man mother got me good." He sighed and took a wash rage to wipe off the stains of blood that was left. He looked at the clock and gasped. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late for the camping trip. He put the rag down and ran out the door.

(At the site/in the air)

"Krillin, Yamcha!" Gohan yelled as he approached the site. He saw two figures moving around in the trees and saw the two came forward.

"Hey Gohan its been so long." Krillin said as Gohan landing next to them.

"It's only been a year." Gohan squealed happily as he jumped up and hugged Yamcha by the neck.

"Why your very happy aren't you." Yamcha said folding his arms around the boy.

"Well yeah of course I am aren't you guys?" Gohan said laughing. He finally had freedom from his mother and he was going to spend it happily.

"Yeah but your squishing me so can you try not to squeeze to much." Yamcha laughed putting one of his knees on the ground and pulling Gohan off.

"Well I feel left out." Krillin said looking at the floor. Gohan smiled and ran up to Krillin and gave him a hug.

"So where's Vegeta and Trunks?" Gohan asked looking at them. They haven't really changed that much but ever since the Cell games Yamcha's had short hair.

"They'll be here soon. Well I know Trunks is I don't know about Vegeta." Krillin said putting his hands in his green pants looking up at the sky. After he said that they felt Trunks presents come forward.

"Well there's Trunks." Yamcha said putting one of his hands to his forehead looking toward the sky. Trunks landed a few minutes after. Bulma cut his hair so it was short. As soon as he landed Gohan ran up and hugged him.

"Trunks you made it." Gohan said happily looking up to see Trunks smiling.

"Well im not leaving until I get to know everyone of you all." Trunks said hugging the boy back cradling him as he looked up.

"Dad might be here and might not. He was in the gravity room when I left, but he mite want to come just to fight with you." He said looking down at Gohan smiling. He frowned when Gohan flinched.

"I don't want to fight during this trip. I want to learn more about you also. So lets all have fun!" He squealed the last part and nuzzled his head in Trunks chest. Trunks didn't notice but Gohan was wiping his stray tears in his shirt.

"Well okay well have fun. But the least we can do is small spars." Yamcha said looking at Krillin.

"We still have a duel. You got lucky because of that head of yours was so slick." He said folding his arms and looking the other way.

"Hey I won that fair and square!" Krillin exclaimed throwing his arms behind him.

"Hey you guys don't fight." Gohan said politely still hugging Trunks. Krillin and Yamcha looked at Gohan and smiled.

"Why Gohan why are you being so protected. Have you been with your mother that long?" Krillin asked and giggled. Gohans eyes went dull and shuttered slightly.

"Gohan what's wrong you've been acting strange?" Trunks asked putting the boy on the ground and looking at him in the eyes.

"You should ask the brats mother for that answer!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone looked toward the sky and gasped. Gohan looked at him and Vegeta nodded. Gohan went back into his shallow shell and wished he were invisible.

**Please review and I might actually write another one. This one was made out of pure boredom and also I wanted to make a sad story on here so here it is. I heart people who review 3**


	2. the story of the scar

** I hope you like it :3 I rated it T but I may change it in later chapters. I love the people who take time to review so if you do pat yourself on the back. :D it would be creepy if I did it wouldn't it. I love you guys and here's another chapter to alcohol* -I don't own db/z/gt. Wish I did though-\**

**Chapter Two**

Gohan started shaking. How did Vegeta know about him and his mother?

"What do you mean ask his mom?" Yamcha asked looking from Gohan to Vegeta and back again. Vegeta smirked and landed right beside Gohan putting a hand on his shoulder. Gohan looked up and then back to the ground.

"Would you like me to tell them or you?" Vegeta asked shaking his lightly waiting for a response. Gohan looked back up at him and put on a false smile.

"Do we have to tell them?" Gohan asked kindly staring at Vegeta with pleading eyes.

"Im afraid so." Vegeta sighed and tilted his head to the side to look at the other people. Gohan sighed also and quietly said.

"You can do it im afraid to do it, but before you do how did you find out and why do we have to tell them?" Gohan folded his arms and looked up at him in an adult manner.

"I felt your energy go weird and you never raised it up. And for the question 'why do they need to know' is that I don't want you to go back with her." Vegeta whispered in his ear and stood up and coughed in his hand. He snapped his head over to the people gathered next to them trying to find out what the secret was.

"Okay people I know you'll think it's a joke at first but I worn you its not." He started and pointed at Gohan who had put his head back down to the ground.

"His mother drinks…" Vegeta said and everyone put their hand over their mouth to hold in their laughter. He raised his hand in the air.

"What's so funny?" He yelled and they snapped there hands down to look at him. Trunks was the brave one to say what was all in their mind.

"Well we know Chichi isn't the type to drink away her problems." Trunks stated and placed a finger under his chin and shook hid head slightly.

"Well then again she did lose her husband and her son a.k.a Gohan has been away for almost all his life. And on top of all that we never really took the time to really talk to her." Trunks said looking at Gohans sad eyes.

"Well I believe in what you say is true now continue." He said finally putting his hands on his hips looking at his dad once more.

"As I was saying you know that when you drink and are angry you like to take the anger out on something else." Vegeta started again.

"Yeah why?" Yamcha said and looked at Gohan and gasped as the realization came to his mind. He walked over to Gohan ad placed a hand on his shoulder. All Gohan did was continue to look at the floor. Even more gasps where heard as the truth settled in on them.

"Gohan why didn't you tell anyone?" Trunks asked walking over to stand near him beside Yamcha. Gohans head shot up and smacked Yamcha's hand away and everyone looked at him with shock.

"Do you really think I wanted to tell you? I wanted to keep it a secret, but since Vegeta knew everyone of you would have found it out eventually! I love my mother and I read that you can't hurt them physically or mentally! If she gets happy and calmed down AND less depressed I don't care to be the rag doll! I don't want to hate her, but sometimes its impossible not too! Im also afraid of 2 more things like 'what will happen to her, will me and her never see each other?' and 'will she hate me even more?' I scared all I want to know is what I need to do!" He yelled tears where rolling down his checks and his legs buckled. He kneeled on the floor and sobbed in his hands as everyone stood there in shock. Vegeta walked over and began pulling off Gohans shirt. Gohan shrieked wrapping his arms around himself and blushing.

"What are you doing?" Gohan said moving back a little.

"I want to see what your back and stomach looks like. I know she's smarter to know that if she hit you in the face a lot of people would wonder." He said as he pried off Gohans shirt. He gapped at the sight, and stumbled back as did a few of the others. Gohans back was full of scares and bruises. One of the scares caught everyone's eye. It was a long scare that ran all the way down from in the middle of his shoulders to his hips.

"Gohan how did that happen?" Vegeta asked as he turned the boy all the way around. Gohans eyes fell to the ground in defeat.

"One day, when mom came home, she started yelling at me that it was my fault that dad died and that my little unborn brother died. She couldn't take the truth that her drinking caused it, but I didn't want her to feel sad so I took it. Like you said I didn't raise my power level because mostly I was scared. Well back to the main point, she walked in my room and I was still in bed. I hoped that she would leave me alone if I pretended to sleep, but she jerked me up and put a gun to my head. I was so scared…" He began to sob and held his hand up to his eyes.

"She told me that I was a mistake, and that she was going to end all of the family problems by killing the one who started them. I jumped up, and ran to the window to try and get out. But she shot my back and I fell to the floor hurting. She stuck me in the tub and handcuffed me to the pipe. She left and I thought she left me to die that she was telling the truth about killing me. I was happy when she returned, and was putting the key in to let me out. She pulled my arm to the kitchen and laid me on the table…" He stopped when he heard someone yell out his name. He looked around and found no one.

"Gohan its me." He heard someone say in the sky, but there was no one there.

"Who is it?" Gohan asked looking everywhere to see if they landed on the ground.

"It's me silly. Your father." He started laughing as he saw a smile form on his son's lips. But as soon as they went up they fell to a frown.

"Hey daddy." He asked softly.

"Yeah son? What is it?" Goku replied back a few minutes of silence went over, and then Gohan finally said what he was thinking.

"Where did you over hear to our conversation?" Gohan asked. And in reply he heard a sigh.

"Yes. Yes I did and I would like to talk to you about it. Im actually rethinking of coming back to life and you live with me. But before that what happened when she laid you on the table." Goku said softly. Gohans wiped the stray and new forming tears away as he began his story again.

**What will happen? (I know my first one was pretty short –Krillin chapter :P- but I hope I redeemed myself in this one) Love you all and hopefully you all review and before I leave here's a cute kitty =(O.O)= so CUTE :P.**


	3. the end story of scar

**I have another one :P I love you guys for being patient and if you review I will love you even more. I do not own db/z/gt, but I wish I did. And people asked this Gohan keeps his power level low because he is scared without power he's venerable to abuse.**

**Chapter 3**

Gohan looked back up at the sky and sighed.

"After she did that she took out a bottle. I thought she was going to take a drink, but instead she poured it on my back. It stung a bit, but not that much. She took a knife out and began to cut open my back…" His face looked back to the ground shuffling his feet back and forth.

"It hurt a lot and I wanted it to stop. She dug in the part where she shot me, and only then I know what she was doing. She was getting out the bullet that was still in there. When she got it she poured some more of the drink on my back and it hurt like a dozen Ki blasts where hitting it over and over again. She got out a needle and thread, and sowed it back together. She put a towel on it and rubbed some of the blood off. After that she gave me some pills that make you fall sleep and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in my bed laying down. My sheets were covered in dry and new blood. And that's pretty much the whole story." He said looking at every ones expression. There eyes where wide open and fear flooded through him. What was going to happen now? His dad wouldn't risk the well being of the Earth for him. Would he? He loved his dad don't get me wrong but he also loved the Earth.

"So is that all of it?" Goku asked sounding worried and to every ones shock Gohan started laughing.

"No, but I don't want to go into it to much…" He looked down to the ground and put his hand behind his head.

"Not only for you, but for me as well. I don't want to remember what happened to any of these scares. Each one has a different story some of which I never want to relive." He said sadly and shot his head back up to the sky.

"Its alright if you don't come back ill understand. I know the meaning of 'you are the world to me' but if there was no Earth to protect then…" He began but got cut off.

"Gohan im coming back. I love you so much you wouldn't believe what I would do. Plus where strong enough if there is any danger well vanquish them. Don't worry too much okay. And im sorry for putting you in danger so much that this is what was done. Ill be talking to the elder namek and see what I can do. Have a nice trip with every one goodbye." Gokus voice faded away as he finished Gohan looked at the others. Surly the secret he kept so well will change everything.

"So Gohan…" Krillin began looking over at him smiling.

"Wanna go fishing?" Gohan smiled; maybe this will be a normal camping trip after all.

"Sure." He squealed happily and ran toward the lake with the rest.

(This is not the end this is just a different location :P)

Everyone was sitting on the ground, take out Vegeta, and was laughing and joking. Again take out Vegeta :), Krillin blushed slightly as he looked up from his capsules.

"Im sorry you guys I thought I had them with me. I guess I forgot." He put one of his hands behind his back and smiled. Gohan looked up at the sky.

"Hey Krillin are you still living with the old turtle hermit?" He asked moving his head to the side to look at him.

"Yeah why?" Krillin asked looking serious at him, but all Gohan do was laugh.

"I was just starting a conversation." He said and closed his eyes and laid down. He was having so much fun he didn't want to leave. A twig of fear settled on his stomach. 'What if mother decided not to let him leave? What if she intended to get up to tell him to stay? What if he would be throwed out of his house?' Thoughts streamed into his mind as he was thinking what would lay ahead. He was just going to let the future tell as he began to go to sleep. But before he did a new thought appeared to him. 'What if dad doesn't come back?'

(New new new location :P)

He opened his eyes and quietly rubbed them with his hand. He found he was in a sleeping bag close to a campfire that had been started.

"So what do we do?" He slightly jumped at the voice that had appeared.

"We just can't go to his house and demand to take him away from her." Krillin said.

"We do nothing we need evidence before we take the brat anyway." He heard Vegeta say.

"Evidence? We have evidence you saw his back and he told us the story. The kids never lied in his life." Krillin said close to screamed but shushes where heard.

"I know that." He snapped back and began to pace. "Im saying we need to see if anyone else is abusing him as well. Her drunk ass couldn't of made all of those scares." He said stopping close to where Gohan was. Gohan closed his eyes and breathed lightly trying to fool him.

"Okay I see your point but if they, or she, go to far im coming in." Trunks said.

"Im with Trunks. I don't want him more hurt then what he is now." Yamcha agreed.

"We cant do that!" Vegeta screamed and turned on his heel. "Even if he is half died we have to wait until she's asleep. If we don't then she could hurt Gohan even worse." He said and giggles where heard around the group.

"What?" He asked in a sharp tone.

"You said Gohans name. It's a little funny you didn't say brat." Trunks said. He heard sleeping bags rustling.

"Hey guys. What do we do if we get him? Where will he stay?" Krillin asked somewhere near him.

"Well talk about it if all goes as planed." Vegeta said, and then there was complete silence.

'What was going to happen to him?' He thought. He rested his head deeper in the sleeping bag. In the mean time he could just go back to sleep in peace. Every time he feel asleep at his house it was always crying yourself asleep. He didn't know you could actually do that until he started doing it. But now sleeping with his friends no worries about being found having fun. This was his sanctuary for now. And hopefully in the future he would find another to be happy to call it home. What would his mother do anyway when he came home? Again fear settled upon his stomach. W0hat if mother needed money to get some more drinks? Although she was a princess she couldn't ask her father for money to buy alcohol drinks. So because she didn't have friends that she says, "Understand her" she never asked them. And because she didn't work anywhere there was only one opinion left. It was him. She always turned on him when she needed something she didn't want to go out and buy for herself. It was the many dislikes he had. But the biggest dislike he had was being a sayian half bred. Because of that he was strong, and couldn't die as easy as other humans. He was going to have to return to his home tomorrow and the fear would start all over again.

**Da da daaaaa. (Dramatic music) What will happen at home? When will his father come home? Will I shut up and write another chapter? Review please :P Alcohol is responsible for Suicides, murders, abuse, car accidents, rape, and accidental marriages. Alcohol is also known the cause extreme problems during pregnancies, weather it be early births or problems with the child's respiratory system. Alcoholism, by definition, poisoning by alcohol or the severe results of prolonged and excessive consumption of alcohol is simply another word for alcohol abuse. An alcoholic has a compulsive need for alcohol, which can only be abstained with great difficulty or in most cases, not at all. According to experts, there is no such thing as an 'alcoholic type', anyone can become an alcoholic; there are simply certain stereotypes, that seem to regularly occur in most alcoholic cases.) See you learned something today :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reviewing I haven't had a flash drive to post them so sorry for the hold back. Love you guys and the only thing that makes me sad is that I don't own it But oh well I still have you guys :P.**

**Chapter Four**

Gohan turned on his side and sighed. Today was the day and he didn't want to go back. That night was the best sleep he had in years. He stood up and stretched his arms. He walked out side to see the others still by the fire pit, only they where asleep. He walked over to Mari and started shaking his shoulder. Mari only moaned and shooed Gohans hand away.

"Trunks come on wake up please…" Gohan asked. When he got no respond he stood back up and went to go explore the forest. He found a tree full of apples to sit under and eat. He ate 3 before he heard his name be called in a distance.

"Gohan!" It sounded like Yamcha, but he wasn't too sure. He was certain it was him when he appeared out of a near by bush.

"Hey Yamcha good morning." Gohan said with a smile on his face. He lifted up the apple in his hand.

"Want a bite?" Yamcha looked at him serious.

"Gohan we thought we lost you." He said sitting beside the young boy. Gohan laughed and looked up to him.

"I can turn super sayian… Well it takes time but im sure if I was in danger I would try to." Gohan said reassuringly. Yamcha sighed and wrapped one of his arms over Gohans shoulders.

"I know but we want to protect you also. You like the son of this huge family." Yamcha laughed. Gohan couldn't help but snicker along.

"Yeah one huge crazy family." Gohan added. He started laughing also, but it ended with sobbing. Yamcha looked worried and pulled him into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked quickly looking down at Gohan. Gohan pulled Yamcha closer by his shirt.

"Its just I remembered how my family used to be and… It makes me a little sad when I think of it. Nothing to be alarmed about." Gohan said wiping the stray tears off his face. Yamcha felt sad for his friend. Being scared to even go home to his own mother. Yamcha would love to adopted his friend if he could, but living with him would be the 2nd most worst life ever for a kid his age to go through.

"Im sure everything will turn out just fine…" Yamcha said. He was trying to sound reassuring but he didn't really know if it was going to turn out fine.

"Thanks Yamcha for everything." Gohan said. Hugging him with happiness not sadness. Yamcha smiled at his child enthusiasm. All of a sudden Vegeta and Trunks came to the site. Trunks sighed with relief while Vegeta glared at Yamcha.

"You where suppose to raise your power level to tell us if you found baka!" Vegeta yelled at Yamcha. Trunks stood in the way between him and Yamcha to make sure his father wouldn't start anything.

"Stop it. Mostly dad but he does have a point of you not raising your power level. All of us thought rather he was in danger or dead. And that sortove makes us want to try and find out if his okay." Trunks said. He walked over to Gohan to pat his head.

"Why did you go off the site? We got worried about you." Gohan smiled.

"Well sleepy head. I tried to wake you up but you did budge so I went out to explore the woods. Sorry if I worried you guys, but it started getting boring waiting around." Gohan did a famous puppy pout that made all of them want to say 'ahhhhhhh' Well almost all of them except for Vegeta who was still made he didn't stay.

"Well at least you're alright." Trunks said. Yamcha stood up and stretched.

"So do you guys want to make your power levels up or me too?" He asked looking at them. In the end, of course, Vegeta did it. All the others came and sighed with relief when they saw Gohan safe and sound. Gohan's eyebrow twitched when the last one (Krillin) came and like all the others sighed.

"Did you all think I died or something?" Gohan asked glaring at all of them. They started laughing at the angered Gohan.

"Well we didn't know what happened to you. That would be the worst case scenario." Krillin said scratching his baldhead. Now from where his head was shining all kinds of bugs loved the way the sun reflected on it. Witched caused some misquotes to want and take some blood from him. And left really itchy spots on him.

"Well im not dead so relax okay." Gohan assured. Everyone nodded and giggled a bit, but again without Vegeta.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Yamcha said. Everyone looked at him with daggers except for Gohan who was looking up at the sky when he asked the question.

"Sure. I guess I got to face things right on then ignore them." Gohan said with a smile. Everyone felt a little sorry for him. Even Vegeta who looked at the show with a glazed sadness over his eyes. Vegeta stepped up and beside of Gohan.

"Okay I cant go through with this." Everyone gasped. Out of all the people there they never expected Vegeta to say anything like that.

"But you said…" Trunks began.

"I know what I said and I'm taking it back. We have proof and I sortove got a millimeter of a centimeter warm spot for him." Everyone giggled at what Vegeta said last. He was the very last person on the planet to ever say that to anyone… Not even his own son if he weren't in danger.

"So what do you think we should do then know?" Krillin asked still scratching his head like crazy.

"Easy," He began," he cames live with me and that woman."

**Oh what will happen now? Will Gohan live with Vegeta and Bulma? Well he ever see his mother again? And I know you have a little insight on what will happen but you don't know for sure**

**Review please :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for those who reviewed :P and here is your reward**

**Chapter Five**

Gohan tiptoed quietly in his house. He did not dare wake his mother from her morning nap. He swiftly locked the door and packed some of his clothes. This felt like a whole new adventure to him. He never liked the adventures his mother gave to him. They were to bloody or too sticky. Bloody because of hitting him to hard and sticky because… He shivered thinking of the time when those random men came over. He never liked the thought of them but strangely he found a bit of pleaser in what they did. He never told anyone in case they called him a freak or denied him. His head went down in shame. If anyone did that he wouldn't dare live anymore. He'd end his miserable life himself. He grabbed the half filled bag and unlocked the door. Looking both ways he hurriedly walked down the stairwell and to the door. Once he was outside safe his breathing caught up to him.

'Man' He thought to himself wiping his forehead and looking up at the sky.

'What's wrong with me? Oh wait…' He looked down and knew why he was out of energy. A loud growl was heard. He giggled at first but then ran to the bushes hoping no one else heard it. When the close was clear after a few minutes he flew up into the air to go to Bulma's and Vegeta's house.

"Hahn, I need to be more careful around there." He scolded himself enjoying the feeling of the air in his hair.

"Awwww." He sighed. He was so happy that Vegeta offered him to stay at his house. Hopefully Bulma didn't mind… But enough thinking for now that was for later now was time to relax and enjoy. He saw the city come into view so he decided to land on the outskirts of the town. As he did he meet many people he never saw before. Like Saku-san, Gajuio-kun, bajaku-san, and more. He loved meeting them and they asked him to play a game of soccer with them. He said maybe the next day. They sounded a bit saddened but went on about their day when he left. He finally reached the Briefs household. He happily walked up to the door, but then something in his was afraid to open the door. He felt Vegeta's energy on the other side and the next minute the door was ripped open.

"Are you just going to stand out there all say or are you going to come in?" He asked in an angry voice. Gohan quickly minded his manners and bowed.

"Thank you Vegeta." He straighten his back and walked into the house. Vegeta just watched his like he had went mad in front of which he kind of did in a way. Vegeta closed the door and followed after him.

"Well you can pick any room except mine, the women's, and the women's parents. Got it?" He asked taping his foot looking angry. Gohan only gave him a look of confusion.

"Don't you two sear a bed together?" he asked. Vegeta snorted.

"Sometimes when I don't train she doesn't like sleeping with someone when there "Sweating"." Vegeta said looking down at the boy smiling.

"But it doesn't bother me. She grabs on me like it's for dear life." He said to the small boy in front. Gohan nodded his head smiling back.

"When dad was alive and when we trained we had to take a bath every time. Doesn't Bulma do the same to you?" He asked. Vegeta shook his head.

"It's different because your young but when you get older you get to control more things than you think." Vegeta said ruffling up the boy's hair. He didn't know why he wanted to protect the boy so much… Maybe it was because the boy saved his life at the Cell games… Or because he knew that the boy would save anyone with his own life in a heartbeat… Or all of the above. He loved the boy and felt a fatherly pull toward the boy. You know the type that your suppose to protect them no matter what. Vegeta sighed and his eyes grew furious. He wanted to make the person pay for tormenting the boy in front of him. He closed his eyes and hugged the boy near. Why couldn't the pain of the 11 year old go a…. He stopped thinking when something wet slid upon his stomach. His eyes snapped open and thinking that Gohan was bleeding was high in his mind but what he did see was a different question. Gohan was licking his stomach. Vegeta moved the boy away trying not to hurt him.

"Gohan what are you doing?" He asked trying to keep his voice down. Good that the woman was gone shopping that was a good 14 hours. Gohan looked down to the ground trying to hold tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Vegeta I thought…" He looked the other way and wiped away some of his tears.

"You thought what? Talk to m…" Realization caught up like a bolt of lightning and he fell on to the floor.

"Gohan don't tell me that your mother… You know…" Vegeta said. Gohan made a sour face and shook his head.

"Nooo… It other men she brought home nothing to bad." He said. Vegeta stood up angry as ever.

"Noting to bad! Gohan that is the badest thing I have ever heard I am from two planets now!" Vegeta said looking down on the child. Vegeta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at Gohan and sighed again giving his a final hug.

"I guess your tired lets get you a room to sleep in tonight." Gohan smiled and followed Vegeta. Vegeta found one that was high-Tec and low-Tec at the same time. High because the door could open on its own and had its own library. Low because it had a normal sized bed and desk.

"Here you are and go to sleep tomorrow is a big day." Vegeta said as he tucked Gohan into bed.

"Really why?" Gohan asked yawning. Vegeta smirked. He walked over to the light and as he turned it off he announced.

"Because tomorrow you have school."

**What will happen review and find out :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own DBZ**

**Happyclaimer: ****I updated! Sorry it took so long -_- Idea's of new projects come rushing through my head but since the new school year is starting for me I'm updating all my older ones that haven't been completed first :3 So here is Chapter Six ^w^ (Sorry that chapter five said chapter one I'll go back and change it ASAP and that it was so short)**

**Chapter Six**

Gohan was tossing and turning in his bed on the outside but in his head he was in hell. Remembering all the things that had happened to him and reliving them was... Well... Hell in itself. All the years he felt like he deserved it and that it was his fault. All the years of his mothers hits and bruises on his skin. Being alone in a dark room waiting for something bad to happen to him. Why him? He knew other kids his age were getting the same abuse he was getting but why did the parents do it? Did they feel good about and empowering? So many question's he had and not one person could answer them for him. The burning on his skin from freshly new hits and the pain of something touching them afterwards. Him having to sneak away from the house to be able to get something to eat so he wouldn't starve himself to death. Death. The name invited him to join but Goten was the person who made him want to live. His little brother getting the beatings he did... He would be a mad person to wish that upon him. He struggled to breath even though there was nothing holding down his windpipe. His blood was burning and his heart was hurting like it wanted to pop out. He felt something shake him but reality was mean. He wanted to stay in his dreams but, then again, his dreams hurt him. Something cold was on his forehead and he felt as though he was being pinned down. He stopped everything and took a deep breath. The calming breath that he loved taking when he knew there was nothing that would hurt hurt him. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta holding his arms down from his sides and Bulma holding a washcloth on his forehead. He gave a small smile and sat up as much as he could with Vegeta's hold.

"Hey, What's wrong." Bulma sighed and moved to hug him. Vegeta sighed also as he sat on the bed crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were having a panic attack kid. Your Ki was all over the place causing me to get up and hold you down while the woman got something to cool you down with." Bulma gave him a soft glare but held Gohan even tighter.

"We were so worried about you! And don't mind Vegeta he's not a morning person." She smiled sweetly and placed Gohan back down on the bed. She picked up the covers that had found themselves on the ground to place them over Gohan's still trembling body.

"I think you should stay home for the day. I'll call the school and explain to them why you can't come okay." Gohan nodded and curled up into a ball with a soft smile. Every other time he had those his mother would come in and just make it even worse by mocking him. Bulma stroked his hair down and tried to calm him down more.

"When you get up you can do whatever you want okay. Don't feel like a stranger here." Gohan laughed and looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Her heart seemed to stop. The sadness in his eyes and the thoughts of what he had to go through went through her head. She smiled back and stood up motioning Vegeta to follow her.

"If you need anything just ask. Vegeta will watch out on your power level to see if you have another attack, Good night." Gohan mumbled a good night back as sleep over took him again. Bulma smile slowly went away as she walked out the door with Vegeta. With the door closed the two looked at each other concerned.

"I think we should have a doctor come check him to make sure everything is okay." Vegeta said looking at the plain white door. Bulma nodded doing the same as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We also need him to see a psychiatrist. He seems to be falling in a hole that he can't get out of." Bulma stated sighing. Vegeta nodded this time agreeing with her since Gohan did, in fact, seen to holding onto things he should let go off his chest. He sighed and started walking away leaving Bulma in the same spot. She shook her head in disgust not knowing what was going on for all those years. Who could have done this to Gohan? Gohan was... Well he was Gohan! Sweet and innocent Gohan! He couldn't hurt a fly, yet he was treated like a disease. She knew how much hurt it felt to loose someone but why take it out on someone who depended on her so much? Who loved her and who she loved back. She knew Chichi and the type of person she was. She would do anything to protect her children in the past but in the future she abused them? What if Gohan didn't go on that camping trip and stayed quite? Would Goten get abused as well or would he look down on Gohan as Chichi did? She laughed and started walking away. No wonder Gohan was confused! She was clueless to why Chichi would start all this. Did she know what she was doing? She shook her head and opened her bedroom door closing it behind her. She turned on the lights and sat on her bed grabbing a book on her night stand. She couldn't wait until his father came home. Goku would know what to do to protect his son's. They could all stay there and live a happy life. Or they could make a new home out in the country and Gohan would, once again, be in homeschooling. Goten would be raised in a happy environment and all would be right with the world right? She jumped as she heard some knocking on her door. She rolled her eyes and walked over to open it.

"Vegeta you know you can just come in. You don't ha..." She stopped when she saw it was Gohan. She looked concern and bent down to eye level making his blush. He looked away and fumbled with his fingers.

"Hey Bulma... Can I get me something to eat?" Bulma hugged him and patted him on the back.

"Sure thing. You don't have to ask you know all you have to do is go and look." Gohan looked down on the ground and nodded.

"I didn't want to be mean and not ask first." Bulma rolled her eyes and started walking to the kitchen with Gohan behind her.

"This is a house full of Sayian's so it's okay you don't have to ask. All you need to ask in this house is if you're going to go somewhere far away okay." Gohan nodded and smiled up at her.

"Thank you." She smiled back. They go to the kitchen pretty fast and Gohan started slowly looking around for something. It was kind of strange since he was looking at most of the things before deciding on a singular item.

"You know you can have more than one thing." Gohan nodded and took a bite of an apple he found in a bowl full of fruit. Vegeta walked in with an annoyed look plastered on his face. Bulma laughed and sat down.

"You know you can go to sleep right?" Vegeta grunted and sat next to her picking up a banana eating also.

"I know woman." She glared at him but stood up to put on a pot of coffee. It was around 4:00 am so she guessed she could have an early morning at work. She waited by it for the precious caffeine to pour out.

"So then why are you still up?" He looked at her and then at Gohan with a forced smirk that looked kind of evil.

"Your father's back from the other side." Gohan looked at him wide-eyed.

"Really?! Where is he?" He looked really happy but the happiness soon fell as he looked down. Vegeta looked at him confused and his eyebrow started to twitch.

"You have so many emotions that you express to fast. What's wrong? I thought you would just be happy kid?" Gohan smiled softly and looked back up at him with something in his eyes he only saw while fighting.

"What if he's mad at me?" That thing in his eyes? Fear. Vegeta laughed and stood up patting Gohan's head.

"That baka? Trust me he won't be mad at you. If anything he would be worried about you and your brother. Trust me." Gohan smiled brightly and nodded looking at him happily.

"Thank you Vegeta. I needed that." He said honestly. Vegeta rolled his eyes and threw away the banana pill. Gohan did the same with his apple core and stood in front of him.

"When will he be here?" Vegeta pointed forward and before anyone could say anything else the sound of a door bell echoded through the house.

Hey! Sorry again for the late update and if this chapter is short ^^;


End file.
